my_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uthtower
Uthtower is the ancestral seat of the Royal House of Myrmoran, King Uth. Built atop a rocky pinnacle that rises some then feet above the waterline, the Uthtower is a roughly cylindrical tower with an extended first level. The broken spire still stands nearly 60 feet tall at its highest point, but its third floor is open to the sky. Myrkul's Mausoleum Underneath the Uthtower lies King Uth's burial chamber, it has since been taken over by Myrkulytes and used as their headquarters in the Mere of Dead Men. Rocky Pinnacle The cobblestone path that leads up the steep incline of the rocky pinnacle has been swept free of debris, but the slick mossy coating makes for a treacherous ascent. Creatures 2 Green Slimes ambush the PCs at the top of the hill. Gatehouse The only entrance to the gatehouse is a pair of steel-reinforced duskwood doors, swollen shut. The doors are locked by a spell, only uttering the proper word will allow entrance, in addition a Glyph of Warding is activated by anyone who attempts to open the door who does not worship Myrkul or wear of the Rings of Myrkul. Inside the gatehouse there is a over three feet deep of stagnant water. Creatures 4 Skeletons stand guard, poised to attack. Great Hall All that is left of the once great chamber are twin Myrkulyte skulls adorned with Faerie Fire. The hall is also flood some three feet deep. Barracks A dozen tightly packed bunk-beds lie across the floor, some containing the skeletal corps of human bodies. The barracks are flooded about a foot deep. Treasure 2d6 ancient silver pieces Armory Most weapons found here are rusted and beyond use, but its obvious this was once a fine armory. The armory is flooded about a foot deep. Staircase Opening this door may potentially flood the staircase, hurling the PCs down the stairs and alerting Myrkulytes below. A Burning Hands and Fog Cloud trap is hidden on the ceiling of the stairs heading down. Creatures 4 Skeletons rush up the stairs should they be alerted by flooding or traps. Throne Room King Uth's throne room has been corrupt the Myrkulytes, the once great thrown has been piles in bones and blueish skulls paint the once exquisite marble floor. Remnants of rich tapestries hang from the walls, no tattered in blood. There is a dais in the middle of the room which once held the Myrmoran Crown. Council Chamber A great table lies crumbled on the ground here, though a very large and surprisingly well in tact map of ancient Faerun lies amongst the debris. Kitchen The kitchen appears to still be in use and likely the most well preserved (and least foul-smelling room in the tower. Library Damage caused to the Uthtower has left the library open to the sky. A large tome of myrkul is laid out carefully on a desk where a Myrkulyte priest reads intently. Treasure Three tomes still in tact may be found here. The trials of King Uth, A Realm of Three Crowns and the The Orcs of Everhorde. Guest's Bedchambers This was once the bedchambers of noble guests, little is left in tact. Creatures 2 Myrkulytes are performing dark rituals here. Servant's Bedchambers This was once the bedchambers of servants, little is left in tact. Creatures 3 Zombies and 2 Skeletons roam without orders here. Entrance Hallway A stone door blocks the entrance to the mausoleum, the skull symbol of Myrkul has been drawn unto the door in blood. Passing through the hallway triggers a Magic Mouth trap which will echo the ghostly, bone chilling chanting Myrkulyte priests. Creatures 4 Skeletons guard the hallway, though its possible they already attacked the PCs in the stairway. Storeroom A storage room for dried foods, drink and mundane items. six shattered skeletons lay on the ground. Treasure 1 Scythe, 2 maces, 16gp, 143 sp Wine Cellar King Uth's impressive wine collection was once here, thick piles of solidified wax mixed with bones and blood cover the floor, once used in rituals. Secret Door A small gap remains on the edges of the secret door, a PC observing the water current may notice the water level sink around the door. Hallway & Guardroom Six shields bearing the symbol of Myrkul hang from the walls, most badly rusted and decaying. Creatures 2 Myrkulytes stand guard here, likely praying or practicing rituals. Treasure Shield +1 (resistance to undead) Hagul's Chamber Once the chambers of an ancient High Priest, now Hagul Bonehand's quarters. The bed has had all its wood replaced by various bones and five giant skulls can be found among others, used for rituals. Barracks Its unclear what this room used to be for but bunkbeds made of bone now fill this room. Creatures 3 Myrkulytes Secret Door A small gap remains on the edges of the secret door, a PC observing the water current may notice the water level sink around the door. Denizen in the Dark Once a mighty guardian stood here, now corrupted by Myrkul's magic, the hellish knight wears blackened plate and carries a large blade, its helm has been replaced a reptilian skull and red eyes pierce through. Creatures Ser Kurden Greenmarch Vault of House Aunforthar This burial vault contains 30 nobles of House Aunforthar, the family crest features a brilliant blue crab over three stylized waves. Creatures 1d12 Zombies, 1d10 Skeletons Vault of House Scarthann This burial vault contains 27 nobles of House Scarthann, the family crest features twin mountain peaks split by a ribbon of water. Creatures 1d10 Zombies, 1d8 Skeletons Vault of House Hornsong This burial vault contains 17 nobles of House Hornsong, the family crest features a great horn over a shattered castle. Creatures 1d4 Zombies, 1d4 Skeletons Vault of House Greenmarch This burial vault contains 27 nobles of House Greenmarch, the family crest features a great tree overlaid with crossed swords. Creatures 1d10 Zombies, 1d8 Skeletons, 1 Mummy Vault of House Ruldegost This burial vault contains 21 nobles of House Ruldegost, the family crest features a suit of armour on a field of fire. Creatures 1d6 Zombies, 1d4 Skeletons Vault of House Bentather This burial vault contains 24 nobles of House Bentather, the family crest features a great boar's head atop a bloodied spear. Creatures 1d8 Zombies, 1d6 Skeletons Vault of House Forkarl This burial vault contains 27 nobles of House Forkarl, the family crest features a rampant griffon facing forward. Creatures 1d8 Zombies, 1d6 Skeletons Crypt of the First Royals Stone steps climb to a vaulted, octogonal chamber thirty feet high at its domed peak. The room is dark, and the marbled floor is littered with bones, bits of stone and puddles of water or perhaps blood. Arched passages, each just as high lead north, west and east into darkness. As you reach the top of the stairs, you hear the chant of crazed priests as a ghastly apparition appears in the middle of the room and presents its stag-like horns made of bone. The terrible Myrkulyte presents its bony, decaying frame — a lich no doubt. Its half-flesh skull greets you with spectral facial hair and flaring purple eyes. "I.... am Hagul Bonehand, Come to join us have you? But please be silent the master must not be disturbed" Creatures 1d12 zombies, 1d10 Skeletons, 1d6 Ghouls, 1d4 Mummys (the undead will be coming slowly from the adjacent chambers), 8 Myrkulytes, Hagul Bonehand Uth Vault Once the burial chamber of King Uth's successors, now a ritual haven for the Myrkulytes. Myrmoran Vault Once the burial chambers of House Myrmoran, now a mound of human remains, these are fresh bodies that do not come from this place. Temple of Myrkul This newly dug up room is still under construction, being turned into a temple worthy of Myrkul. The Crown of Horns can be seen levitating overNhyris D'Hothek knelt a large carpet featuring the unholy symbol of Myrkul. DM Notes Before the PCs have a chance to interject, a cloaked figure will snatch the crown of horns, breaking the trance and leaving Nhyris terribly weak. The unknown figure will cast a portal and disappear with the crown, a PC may catch a glimpse of the symbol of the Iron Ring Consortium. Nhyris' Chamber Nhyris D'Hothek's chambers are riddled with ancient books and scrolls that once belonged to peoples buried here. The room contains a bone-carved desk and a simple bed. DM Notes Welzour is in this room, surrendering, with a dead red wizard at his side. Treasure Ritual materials, 3 Bluestones (50gp each), 1 Amethyst (100gp)